Tokka Month 2014
by Linuminated
Summary: 31 Tokka oneshots for 31 days, for that special month of 2014. Yes, this is my collection of oneshots for Tokka Month 2014. A new oneshot a day. All for the Tokkaneers such as I, who keep the ship running. Day 1: Earthbending
1. Introductory Chapter

**It's Tokka Month again yay!**

**This is my first time participating in Tokka month (and my birthday is in 31, which makes it even more exciting :D)**

**Well, you can just skip to reading, but if you're curious, read ahead. The list of prompts is ahead.**

**Well, Happy Tokka Month! :D**

* * *

As you know, Tokka Month 2014 starts TODAY.

If you're planning to join, here's the list of prompts. (So you won't need to go on Tumblr to start writing)

1. Earthbending  
2. Music  
3. Heartbeat  
4. Happiness  
5. Old Age  
6. Field Trips  
7. Pets  
8. Talents  
9. Parents  
10. Southern Water Tribe  
11. Metal  
12. Celebration  
13. Hot 'n Spicy  
14. Snoozles  
15. Ghosts  
16. Light in the Dark  
17. Colors  
18. Hair  
19. Boomerang  
20. Departure  
21. Fireworks  
22. Sleeping late  
23. Manly beards  
24. Muscle  
25. Change  
26. Butterflies  
27. Beginnings  
28. Ends  
29. Frozen  
30. Daughter  
31. The Beifongs

Well, now that we've got that covered, get ready for TOKKA MONTH!

* * *

**Next Prompt: ****_Earthbending_**


	2. Day 1: Earthbending

**A/N: First prompt yay! Happy New Year, everyone! :D**

**p.s: Toph is 14 and Sokka is 17.**

* * *

"Come on Snoozles, don't you want to learn earthbending?" Toph took what she said the previous day as a joke, thinking that Sokka would say no. Unfortunately, he was that gullible. She did want to tell him she was just joking, but seeing him mess up horribly seems to entertain her. Morbid interest, she thinks. Yet, she continues it.

She knew this would waste a day of her stay with the rest of the Gaang in Ember Island, but to see Sokka embarrass himself? It will be worth it.

And it would also be worth it if Sokka actually falls for it and hugs Toph, which he'd never actually done before.

Sokka makes a thumbs-up, "Of course I do!"

"Well then," Toph ties a blindfold to cover Sokka's eyes, "Let's begin." Toph throws rocks at Sokka, who desperately tries to dodge them.

Sokka removed the blindfold only to dodge a rock coming at his face, "Can we move on to the next step?"

"Fine." Toph sighed and motioned him to follow.

* * *

"Alright Sokka. Next step is to.." Toph thought of a next step, "Aha! Get on the ground, close your eyes, and think about your place in the universe."

Sokka scratched his head, "How am I supposed to do that?" Toph walked behind Sokka and stomped her heel to bury Sokka deep in the ground.

"I can't see!" Sokka complained, which made Toph shake the ground beneath her.

Toph leaned against a tree and went to eat a peach. "Now, think about your place in the universe." After some minutes, Toph finally rose Sokka up from his hole underground, in which he fell asleep in. Toph slapped him awake.

"Wake up!" Sokka stirred awake, and sat up to tend to his sore cheek, "Can we move on now?"

* * *

"This time, we're going to try to move that rock" Toph pointed at a tiny pebble on front of her.

Sokka smirked, "This will be easier than I thought."

"No, not that one._ That_ one." A large, heavy rock rose from underground, which made Sokka shake.

Toph lifted her pinky finger, and lifted the rock up air. "If I'm 14 and I can do it, so can you." Toph released the rock and let Sokka try and do it. _Of course he can't._

* * *

After so many fruitless tries, Sokka still couldn't lift a rock without touching it. Out of mercy and the sheer will to make Sokka look stupider, she lifted Sokka's rock, unbeknownstly to him. Sokka realized what he had 'done', and ran to Toph. He lifted her and hugged her so tight, all Toph could do was blush and not breathe.

"How could I ever thank you?" Sokka asked

Toph smirked. "Just tell the others what you achieved." He then skipped happily to the Gaang's rest house. Toph could only iagine what happened. And she knows if he gets angry, she's still win. She still laughed until she saw Sokka come outside, stomped one foot on the ground, and watched a boulder rise up and come towards her.

"Think fast, Toph!"

That boulder could have hit her if only she wasn't so fast, but still, how could he have done that?

She would've screamed her head out in frustration if it weren't for sensing Aang behind a bush. Instead, she just turned her heel and walked away. "Not bad, Snoozles."

Sokka would've rejoiced for 'pranking' Toph if she hadn't said another word. "Tomorrow, we'll practice with bigger rocks, that is, if _you_ can still do it." Toph sent a vibration where Aang was hiding.

"Oh, and, don't think of getting out of it, Snoozles. I'll drag you back here if necessary." Toph then entered the rest house with her famous smirk on her face.

* * *

**Review please! You make my writing skills better! :D**


End file.
